


Cuore di pipistrello

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta BrucexClark.





	Cuore di pipistrello

Cuore di pipistrello

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
BatmanxSuperman: no mantelli, no party  
  
Cap.1 Mantelli e seduzioni  
  
Clark si tolse gli occhiali e li mise dentro la tasca della giacca.  
"Ti ho già spiegato che quelle che indosso non sono mutande" ribatté acido.  
Bruce incrociò le braccia, lo indicò con il mento e sorrise.  
"Hai provato a spiegarti che indossare i pantaloni non è una pratica aliena?".  
Clark espirò dilatando le narici e incrociò le braccia.  
"L'armatura impedisce di fare le figure da idiota che fai tu quando tenti di volare" borbottò. Bruce si sedette sulla poltrona padronale davanti a una finestra, agitò la mano e piegò il capo verso l'alto.  
"Almeno io il mantello lo uso per qualcosa, non è solo decorativo" ribattè. Clark si sedette sul tavolino di vetro al fianco dell'uomo pipistrello.  
"Decorative credevo fossero quelle orecchie nerd da pipistrello made in china. Sembri un cosplay" lo punzecchiò. Si tolse la giacca nera, la piegò e se la mise sulle gambe. Il profumo del the caldo, nelle tazzine di ceramica appoggiate sul tavolino, gli solleticava le narici.  
"La maschera serve per nascondere la mia identità" rispose Bruce. Accavallò le gambe.  
"Scusa banale" ribattè Kent.  
"La gente odia Batman ed è per questo che non posso dire la mia identità. La tua 'fantoccio' di metallo?" chiese il cavaliere oscuro.  
Clark si morse l'interno della guancia e chinò il capo.  
-Se anche gli raccontassi di mio padre, non capirebbe- riflettè. Si alzò e si sedette sulle gambe di Wayne.  
"La mia vera maschera sono gli occhiali che indosso da Kent. È il mio modo di deridere la vostra società umana" rispose con voce roca. Bruce gli aprì i bottoni della camicia a quadri.  
"Pensavo ti sentissi un ragazzo del Kansas" sussurrò. Clark gli slacciò la cravatta.  
"Dimenticavo che la tua vera maschera è essere un noioso uomo d'affari" mormorò con voce roca. Wayne gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Invece sono un sexy giustiziere, non dimenticarlo mai" disse con la voce deformata da Batman. Clark lo baciò e l'altro contraccambiò. Approfondì il bacio, gli leccò la lingua e si staccò.  
"No mantelli, no party". Scherzò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt Multifandom:   
Fronzoli  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Prima volta a casa Wayne  
  
  


Clark si spinse gli occhiali contro il viso e alzò il capo, guardando la facciata della villa. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando le finestre sopra di lui, ogni tanto la vista era oscurata dal ciuffetto di capelli neri che gli sbatteva contro la fronte mossa dal vento. Sentiva lo stormire delle fronte degli alberi del parco e strinse un pugno.

-E’ persino più grande della fattoria dei miei genitori … forse dovrei tornare al mio piccolo appartamento – rifletté. Si girò, vide le statue dei cavalli rampanti ai due lati del cancello e deglutì girando nuovamente la testa. Avanzò, sospirando e raggiunse la porta dell’edificio. Suonò il campanello e questo risuonò lugubre, coprendo il brusio del vento. Sentì il cigolio dello spioncino interno e si avvicinò di più all’uscio.

“Chi è?” domandò una voce anziana con tono deciso. Kent incrociò le braccia sulla camicia a quadretti che indossava.

“Sono Kent, mi ha invitato il padrone di casa” rispose. La porta si aprì e il giovane uomo si trovò davanti Alfred che gl’indicò l’interno.

“Prego, entri pure”. Lo invitò con tono affabile. Clark avanzò e spalancò la bocca, guardando il gigantesco lampadario di cristallo. Deglutì a vuoto sentendo la gola secca fissando la grande scalinata e il tappeto rosso sopra di esso.

“Il signorino è di sopra. Chi devo annunciare?”. Si sentì chiedere da Alfred.

“Clark, Clark Kent” rispose Bruce.  Il maggiordomo alzò il capo e vide il padrone di casa raggiungere l’inizio superiore della scalinata. Kent si mise davanti al primo gradino dall’altro lato.

“Perdona tutti questi fronzoli”. Aggiunse Wayne, mentre Alfred chiuse a chiave la porta. Superman risalì i gradini, fino a trovarsi su quello sotto all’altro supereroe.

“Pensavo tu avessi fronzoli e bambagia nel dna” lo derise. Bruce si voltò di spalle.

“Sali di sopra, campagnolo” ordinò. Si allontanò e Clark lo seguì.

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Simulare  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Le proposte del pipistrello  
  
"Non dirmi che Superman sa simulare" mormorò roco Bruce. Leccò il collo di Clark che avvampò, rabbrividendo.  
"Ti riferisci alla mia identità segreta? Perché è un segreto che devo tenere ..." ribatté. Bruce gli passò le mani sotto la camicia, accarezzandogli i fianchi muscolosi, sentendoli tesi sotto le dita.  
"Mi riferisco al fatto che un kryptoniano di mia conoscenza ieri gridava di piacere come un banale essere umano" sussurrò lascivo. Scese le mani slacciandogli i pantaloni.  
"Credevo non potesse sentire niente, l'Uomo d'acciaio". Proseguì, con voce roca. Clark lo sentì aderire alla propria schiena.  
"Sono immune agli attacchi, non al piacere, Batman. Non ho simulato niente" ribatté.  
"Per averne la conferma, dovremmo riprovare" mormorò Bruce.  
  
[109].

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Prima volta  
  
  
  
Cap.4 First time  
  
"Sei sicuro che non dovrei ricoprirmi di kryptonite?" chiese Bruce. Scostò il ciuffo moro di Clark e gli baciò il mento prominente, sfiorandolo con il proprio aguzzo. Superman si abbassò i pantaloncini blu aderenti, il proprio membro era accaldato e dolorante.  
"Stai tranquillo. Non è un ago, dovresti poter entrare. Il mio corpo reagisce soltanto alle minacce" rispose. Batman scalciò la propria bat-cintura, insieme ai pantaloni neri. Chiuse gli occhi, afferrò le gambe di Clark e lo penetrò. Kent gemette di piacere e Wayne ghignò.  
"Non dirmi che è la tua prima volta" mormorò roco.  
"Zitto e continua" lo supplicò Superman. Il suo mantello rosso si sganciò, planando sul terreno.  
  
[107].

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Sbadiglio  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Sons  
  
"Sei sicuro che quello con cui se n'è andata, fosse tuo figlio? E non hai idea di dove possa essere ora la tua ex?" chiese Bruce. Clark aveva due occhiaie violacee grandi un dito.   
"Sì, Jason era mio figlio. E no, non so dove è andata" biascicò. Sbadigliò ripetutamente.  
"Un altro sbadiglio come quello e ti sloghi la mascella. Vieni a letto. Selina, i ragazzi ed io ti aiuteremo a cercare domani" lo consolò Bruce. Clark si appoggiò a Batman, sbadigliando ancora.  
"Sai, non dovresti chiamare tutti i tuoi figli adottivi Robin. E' monotono" mugolò. Bruce avvampò.  
"Se tuo figlio si farà chiamare Superboy, ti rinfaccerò la monotonia" ribatté.  
  
[106].


End file.
